siliconvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Idealist.org, Silicon Valley - Organizers
category:Idealist Back to Idealist Main Page | Idealist.org, Silicon Valley - Startup Meeting | Prep Meeting 1 Notes | Prep Meeting 2 Notes | 2/8 Update | Startup Meeting Agenda CLICK ON THE "WATCH" TAB TO BE NOTIFIED OF CHANGES TO THIS PAGE (You'll need to be logged onto this site to see the Watch tab. Set your Preferences to "E-mail me when a page I'm watching is changed") Want to help organize the startup meeting? Please post your ideas & suggestions here. Thank you! Chronology *06/24 4th Idealist Meeting and Potluck (Hien T., Lynn A., Matt S., Aaron C., Robin G., Cindy Y.) *06/21 Organizer's meeting at Country Gourmet (Hien, Robin, Cindy) *06/14 Organizer's meeting prep at Coffee Society (Robin, Matt, Hien, Cindy) *05/26 Organizer's meeting prep for June event, with Robin, Cindy & Leo *04/29 Picnic at Vasona Lake *03/11 Fifth organizers meeting. Notes posted here *03/08 Doreen started our Projects page where we can post information about things we are doing (or might do) as a group. Also made several other improvements to our site. *03/04 Organizers Meeting. Notes posted here. *03/02 Posted notes from the prep meeting *02/25 Prep meeting. Purpose: prepare for the 3/18 event. Time: 200-430. Where: Coffee Society At The Pruneyard, 1875 S Bascom Ave, Campbell CA. *02/22 Created the Idealist Silicon Valley group on Facebook *02/13 Started our Idealist.org Silicon Valley Forum *02/12 Updated the Feedback page from email received *02/12 Created a page for notes, and posted notes from participants *02/08 Leo posted his version of the Feedback form. Also added pages for to facilitate carpooling to other events. *02/08 Emailed update *02/07 Virginia, Hien & Leo met with Milton for a walkthrough of the site. Also talked about supplies and logistics. Todo: (1) Leo - send out final reminder email, with links to agenda, discussion groups, 511.org, where to park. Talk to Ami about skype/yahoo chat. (2) Milton: test notebook. (3) Hien - invite student observers, others to register. *02/05 Summary of other email discussions: We agreed to use color-coded group dots, maybe numbered, to give a visual on our areas of interest. In addition to future small-group meetings on the basis of interest, we may also have meetings by locality (so we're collecting zipcodes at sign-in). At the end of the meeeting, we'll be asking participants to step up to the mic and tell us what they thought, and we'll post the video on youtube. We'll also ask them to email or post their feedback. We're lining up speakers for future meetings. Matt will look into closing activities. Leo updated the agenda, and included cleanup time. *02/05 Milton scheduled a site visit. Virginia, Hien & Leo will be there 2/7Wed 230PM *02/05 Matt started a page for research into prospective venues. Someone added notes elsewhere about AVCC, and Leo moved those there as well. *02/05 Matt added an Activities Page for ideas and descriptions of fun things to do during meetings *02/05 Ami Dar will be addressing the group from New York via speakerphone/web *02/04 Idealist agenda, as adapted for our 2/11 meeting *02/04 Notes from the second prep meeting *02/01 Milton gives us a venue; registrants notified of change *01/29 Matt, Hien & Virginia met on Sunday; here are the notes from that prep meeting. *01/26 Virginia can facilitate introductions and icebreakers *01/26 Idealist created a Yahoo Group for hosts that anyone can join *01/26 Milton can bring a notebook, projector, and easel to the meeting - he can also host future meetings at his site *01/25 Matt, Hien & Virginia are organizing a prep meeting to be held on 2PM Sunday, 1/28, at Jujubi's in Milpitas (550 Barber Ln, Milpitas, CA 95035 (408)432-3395). If you want to attend, please say so here, or . Thanks; Leo *01/24 Hi everyone, I would be interested in facilitating part of the meeting. I’ve got a book with some ice breakers and energizers that should get things moving. We should meet soon to discuss the plans. Who else wants to contribute? - Matt S :Thanks for stepping up, Matt. I'm emailing ynpn and registrants to see if others can help. Leo|Talk 14:23, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Supplies *Milton **notebook **projector **sound system **whiteboard **5 sign-in clipboards **tripod **text for waiver *Virginia **water & snacks *Hien **pens *Leo **sticky poster paper **10 marksalot **copy paper for name tents **note cards **notebook **webcam **camera **camcorder **pre-filled sign-in sheets, with waiver text **sign-up sheet for convenors **copies of agenda **legends posters for color codes **50' phone ext cord *Everyone **calling cards **cameras **camcorders **recorders **pen & paper Promo sites *Backfence Sunnyvale *Craigslist Events *Craigslist Groups *Craigslist Volunteer *evite *Idealist.org *Meetup *Metro Silicon Valley *myspace events *San Jose Mercury News (via Zvents) *upcoming.org *Young Nonprofit Professionals Network - SF Bay Area list Organizing Tools *Google Nonprofit Edition Speakers for future meetings *from Virginia **Nick Kalbach, a dynamic speaker who is a consultant for community media and advocate projects. He has worked with many different groups- youth development, environment, conservation, homeless population, arts and culture - and has recently returned from a two year community development project in Panama. His dedication and energy is contagious. I asked Nick if he would be interested in speaking to our group, and he said yes. *from Hien **Vanae Tran, e.d. Rock your Awareness